


coffee and mountain air

by BatWingsandBlackCats



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Honeymoon, MARRIED HOLLSTEIN, a prompt from a friend, breif mention of alcohol, pure fluff, seriously sickening fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatWingsandBlackCats/pseuds/BatWingsandBlackCats
Summary: Laura wakes to the sound of Carmilla plucking at her guitar on the first morning of their honeymoon.





	coffee and mountain air

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you're all doing well. Here's a little fic based on a prompt given to Fox and I by a mutual friend to try and cure our writer's block. The prompt was 'water, a special occasion, and "this is why I fell in love with you."'
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Carmilla sat on the balcony of the little A-frame cabin her and Laura had rented for the week, her acoustic sitting on her lap, legs dangled over the side through the thin slats of the railing. He fingers slowly picked over the strings, not really playing anything in particular, but humming along all the same. 

 

The cabin was situated just at the edge of a short cliff, overlooking a valley, snowcapped mountains in the distance. A shallow river flowed below, the rushing water a calming babble as the morning light was just cresting over the surrounding mountains. Carmilla's mind wandered to Laura, who was no doubt still passed out in the plush bed behind her, tired out from their night's activities. She smiled as she thought of her new wife, her bare back peeking out from the thin white covers, her honey hair splayed over her pillow. Her scent had mingled with the summer night air, creating something heady that had intoxicated Carmilla more than the bottle of champagne they'd drank together, forgoing glasses, their mingled lipstick staining the rim of the bottle. 

 

Carmilla couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. 

 

Laura was her wife. 

 

Inside the cabin, Laura watched Carmilla with soft eyes from the bed. It wasn't unusual for Carmilla to become restless and want to play while Laura slept. She sat up, stretching, and quietly slipped from the bed, pulling on a flannel as she padded to the kitchen to make coffee. She could hear Carmilla's gentle picking filtering through the open windows  as she poured the hot water over the coffee grounds, the bottom of the carrafe slowly filling with steaming coffee. 

 

Soon, with two mugs in hand, Laura nudged the screen door open, and silently padded towards Carmilla, setting the mugs down on the floor. She settled down behind Carmilla, her legs splayed on either side of Carmilla, her arms snaking around Carmilla's waist as she nuzzled into Carmilla's neck, breathing deeply.

 

"Morning, Mrs. Karnstein," Carmilla smiled, her fingers stilling on the frets as she leaned back into Laura. Goosebumps rose down her back as Laura kissed her neck, Laura's weight soft and warm draped over her back. “did I wake you?"

 

"No,” Laura said with a smile, sighing happily. “I love hearing you play. That’s why I fell in love with you, you know.”

 

“Is it?” Carmilla asked curiously, looking at Laura out of the corner of her eye.

 

“Well, I mean, it’s not _why_ —there’s a million reasons why—but more like _how_ , I guess.” Laura said with a small shrug. “I heard you playing on the quad. It was the first time I saw you, and you looked so beautiful, and focused on what you were playing, and I just—I immediately wanted to know you, but then I wound up falling over because I wasn’t looking where I was going and you ran over to me.”

 

Carmilla felt her neck grow warm, and and laughed softly. “I thought you just tripped. You’re not very coordinated sometimes, sweetheart." Carmilla said, a hand slipping behind the body of her guitar to rest on Laura's, her thumb stroking back and forth across the back of Laura's hand, occasionally brushing up against the silver ring that sat on her finger. 

 

Laura rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah,” She sighed as they watched a few bluejays flit past. The sun was just over the distant mountains now, bathing them in morning summer heat, a slight shock from the cool shade Carmilla had been sitting in for some time. 

 

Carmilla was sure Laura's hair looked like gold. 

 

"Maybe we can go to the waterfall after breakfast," Laura murmured, her head still resting on Carmilla's shoulder. "we haven't been skinny dipping in a long time..."

 

Carmilla hummed, smiling. "Sounds nice," She said, and her eyebrow quirked up. "feels like you're nearly there already," She grinned. 

 

Laura's legs were bare on either side of her, and Carmilla could feel the softness of the bare skin of Laura's chest against her back where her shirt dipped low, the flannel Laura wore evidently left unbuttoned. 

 

"We're in the middle of nowhere in the mountains, by ourselves," Laura said with a shrug, squeezing Carmilla's hand. "who needs clothes?" 

 

Carmilla hummed in approval. “Just don’t trip on the rocks,” she grinned. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
